


Tfw ur girlfriend is teaching ur niece how to make you give her cookies.

by mandaree1



Series: it ain't technically a baby draft if they're your kids [9]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: But not enough to warrant putting it in the relationship tag, Cookie Fiend Adora, Cookies, Michelle is the youngest tho, Perfuma and Entrapta are lowkey married, Princess Prom, Sea Hawk and Mermista too, The kiddos are young here, fan kids, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: Pearl, Baylea, and Michelle meet at Princess Prom. It goes about as well as you'd expect.





	Tfw ur girlfriend is teaching ur niece how to make you give her cookies.

There was some arguing amongst the kingdoms on who would host the next prom- it was technically Sweet Bee's turn, but Bright Moon had She-Ra now, and that was a damn impressive feat. Ultimately it had been the latter who won the responsibility, though with some complaining on both ends.

Kind of ironic, considering She-Ra had yet to show.

Pearl struggled to see above the crowd of adults as they neared the Commander and Archer of Bright Moon. Fancy titles, she figured, for an equally fancy event. She picked at her dress robe, the fabric stitched to look like the blue scales that signified Salineas. Perched on her right ear was a rectangular cuff earring, marked with the same shiny blue turquoise that wrapped firmly around her neck. A gold chain wrapped around her midsection. "Papa, can I have a piggy back ride?"

"Later, my little ball of foam." Sea Hawk ruffled her bristly short hair. He'd recently begun taking her on adventures with him- nothing too serious, of course, but enough for her to shrug it off and puff out her chest in an attempt to look big and tough. "Papa would get his head chopped off if he broke protocol right now."

"I wouldn't worry that much about protocol," a light, tinkling voice said, and Pearl instinctively ducked behind her mother's legs as a blonde woman neared. Her hair was chunked at the bottom, as though lots of people had grabbed at it. She supposed it made sense- easy handle when you're fighting a battle- and was impressed she'd stubbornly kept it that way regardless. Likewise, her dress was long and flowing and a pretty shade of sunset orange.

Mermista raised an eyebrow. "Where's the gremlin?"

Perfuma pointed up.

She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Pearly, meet your Aunt Perfuma. Dangling from the chandelier is Aunt Entrapta."

"I'm not dangling!" Entrapta squawked, offended, before dropping to the floor. She was in grungy work clothes. Close behind her was a robotic sphere, and on top of said sphere was a child in a dress of deep green with splotches of orange and yellow leaves sewn on. "I was _hovering_. To gather _data_. It was very scientific."

"Dear," said Perfuma, mildly. "I think it stops being scientific when you take our stem shoot with you." She smoothed out their hair, which was scraggly by nature. "This is Baylea."

Baylea blinked at Pearl, bemused. "You look like a betta fish."

"You look like a chunk of lettuce," Pearl replied, not wanting to be outdone.

A barking laugh drew both their attention as the Commander of Bright Moon approached, wearing what looked like her usual everyday outfit with a cloak haphazardly thrown on top. In her arms was a child even younger than Pearl, dressed in a bright purple dress with a sparkly tutu. "This is exactly the kind of shennegians I look forward to when we all meet up."

"Hey, Sparkles," Mermista drones, not bothering to bow. Sea Hawk did it for her. "Where's your boy-toy?"

"Looking for Adora." Glimmer shrugged, pointing at a duo dancing rather dangerously in the center, bumping other couples and tables. "Catra's threatening to dump a bowl of punch on someone if she doesn't get her dance."

"Scorpia seems to be having a good time," Sea Hawk commented, draping an arm across the smaller woman's shoulders. "You know my beautiful girl, Pearl. Pearl, this is Glimmer; she's part of Papa's crew."

Pearl awkwardly waved.

Glimmer smiled at her. "Man, I haven't seen you since you were tiny." She shifted the bundle in her arms. "Speaking of tiny, you remember Michelle?"

Perfuma leaned in with a smile. "My, haven't you grown?"

Michelle smiled, reaching out tiny grabby hands. Pearl noticed she was missing a front tooth. "Dad says I'm almost big enough for my own bow!"

" _Absolutely not_ ," Mermista and Glimmer said together, the former looking pointedly at her own child. Pearl pouted.

* * *

Pearl didn't like most crowds, and she especially didn't like crowds full of people all wearing armor. True, they'd been forced to cough up their weapons at the front, but it was impossible to de-armor every royal member that walked into the room. Queen Angella herself was wearing a shoulder piece in the brief instance they caught sight of her, looking very displeased at having her main ballroom full of people drinking punch that was most likely spiked with something. Sea Hawk was on the stage with the other musicians, belting out an off-kilter love ballad, while Perfuma was passing Entrapta tiny food and carefully coaxing her off ledges and other vantage points.

With all that was going on, it wasn't long before the Salineas and Plumerian-Dryl hybrid found themselves alone at the corner of the room, feeling very much like they needed a kid's table- or some snacks suitable for their ages, anyway.

"What's the point of coming if they don't even have She-Ra?" Pearl asked. "She's, like, the main attraction."

Baylea was far more understanding. "She still lives here and stuff. She's just... busy? Maybe she slept in or something."

She pushed off the wall. "I'm going to go find the kitchen. You coming with?"

"Are we allowed?"

"Do _you_ wanna eat the spring rolls?"

They grimaced. "Ew."

"I can lead you!" Michelle all but screeched, appearing out of nowhere. Pearl tripped and stumbled, caught off guard as the smallest of the trio seemed to magically get on her shoulders. Pearl hit the floor with a painful thud, Michelle humming a happy tune while sitting on her back. "I know a shortcut."

Pearl rubbed at her puffy nose, grimacing. A lifetime of watching Horde attacks at Sea Gate hadn't made her fond of sneaks, especially when said sneaks had the power to turn invisible. "Why would you do that? It's your food."

"I want cookies."

"Good enough for me," Baylea said.

That somehow led to Pearl piggy-backing Michelle, who nonchalantly pointed out the way they should go. The plant person seemed to find the whole scenario amusing, just barely stifling some chuckles. Pearl longed for the salty sea air that would signal them _going home_ and leaving all of this behind. "I hate all of you," she griped.

"You're right," Baylea hummed. "This _is_ the start to a great friendship."

The hallways were dark and dim in a universal sign of _don't go here,_ but the trio of children didn't really care. They slipped down a stairwell, then through a long room, and then they found the kitchen. It was a small room for the Bright Moon castle, built to hold warmth and the smell of fresh-baked goods. Bread dough was rising in the corner, no doubt for a meal the following day, with replacement platters of chocolate chip cookies at the ready for a sweet snack. Platters that were, for the most part, empty.

Standing above them was the tallest woman Pearl had ever seen. Her hair was long and flowing, shaved neatly on the sides, and kept in a tight braid. Across her cheek was a thick scar that looked painful even now. Sword sprawled across her back and body encased in gold and white armor, there was no doubt this was _the_ She-Ra.

She turned to study them, eyes wide. Her cheeks were smeared with chocolate. In her hand was a half-eaten cookie.

"Um," she said. "Hi."

"Hey, Aunt Adora," Michelle said, as if this was a normal occurrence. "Save any for us?"

Adora moved to the side and gestured to the only untouched platter. "Of course." She hesitated. "Has Catra-"

"Aunt Scorpia saved the punch bowl."

" _Thank the stars_ ," she breathed out in relief, leaning on the counter. "I told her I'd sneak her some, but she's probably mad I took so long. Who's your new friends?"

Michelle handed a cookie to each of them as she listed their names off. There was something sly in her smile, as if she knew all along she would be here. "Aunt Adora, can we hang out in your room? The prom is _boring_."

"Honey, you know I can't-"

"I won't tell grandma about the cookies."

Adora paused, considering. "You've been taking manipulation lessons from your Aunt Catra, haven't you? Fine. I'll tell Glimmer where you've all gone."

"Thank you!" Michelle chirped, hopping off the counter with a half-dozen more cookies secreted into a pocket of her dress. She grabbed a hand each and pulled them away. "Bye, Aunt Adora! Have fun at the boring ball!"

"Nice to meet you!" Baylea called over their shoulder

Adora saluted.

 _Okay,_ Pearl admitted to herself as she snuggled into a blanket fort beside them, eyes drooping and fingers coated in chocolate. _Maybe I don't completely hate this._

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to write! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it, ya'll. =)
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
